A social networking system may support a website or application (e.g., mobile application) to enable its users, such as persons or organizations, to interact with each other. With input from a user, the social networking system may create and store a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include demographic information, communication-channel information, information about personal interests, as well as other types of information about a user. The social networking system may also create and store a record of relationships of the user with other users of the social networking system, as well as provide services (e.g., wall posts, news feed, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, advertisements) to facilitate social interaction among users.
Various content may be provided on pages of the website or application. For example, social networking pages may include, a “news feed” section (or page) for user posts or activities, a “games” section for user playable games, “photos” or “videos” section for user images or videos, a “timeline” section related to historical user activities, or any other type of section that may be implemented within the social networking pages. In many instances, the social networking pages may include images that are available for a user to view or interact with.